The present invention relates to a firearm for personal use. Known constructions of firearms have the following disadvantages:
In marching conditions such firearm is carried in a holster which is hung outside or under the clothes, in various pockets and under the belt. Such well-known locations give a possibility to a criminal to disarm a policeman, guard and the like.
Many cases are known when the firearm is lost and is easily gotten by a criminal or the criminal kills the policeman, guard and the like by this firearm.
The known firearm for personal use has a small charge.
The known firearm for personal use is in many cases short-barreled and because of this its firing range is small with identical other conditions.
The known firearm for personal use requires relatively much time for converting it from marching to firing order.